The BBRae Chronicles of Overused Topics
by The StripedHatter
Summary: For the plots and themes that may have once been creative and appreciated, but are now overused and frowned upon. .:..:..:. A bunch of BBRae one/two shots based on commonly used prompts. Various Genres.
1. Red Berries

**For every overused plot or topic I think of for BBRae, I will be writing my own short story based on it. Here's hoping it doesn't suck!**

**Title: **Red Berries**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Characters: <strong>Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Mistletoe**  
>Notes: <strong>Why do the people around me insist on putting holly up? Am… am I alone in this world of lost berry-people? Anyways, I thought I'd get this started with a little holiday themed story. As only one of my friends are Jewish, it's going to be Christmas. Sorry. I also apologize for getting this up… four days after Christmas.

* * *

><p>When Raven walked out of her room that morning, she was not expecting to be spitting out leaves of some sort. When they were finally out of her face, she looked up to see a sprig of leaves and berries tied to a sting. The string was then taped to the ceiling just outside her door, apparently a little too low. She closed her eyes and groaned.<p>

So far each year, they'd managed to avoid any contact with mistletoe ideas. Several reasons, really, that Raven never failed to bring up previously. First off, the team was always at a point in which they weren't _quite_ comfortable enough with each other to go so far as mistletoe. Lately, though, they've been closer than ever and so that was out. After that, Raven usually brought up that with her unpredictable powers, any stress like that could be hazardous. She was stable now, though. That's out the window as well, then.

Third reason she would mention was that they were always too busy to bother with it. But, they hadn't had much activity as of late. Last, she'd make mention of other activities. Why bother putting it up if there were more community-giving jobs elsewhere? She remembered looking out the window last night, though, and seeing the makings of a blizzard.

Apparently Beast Boy decided to make the most out of his morning. She reached out and took hold of the offending plant and ripped it down, reaching back in her room to throw it out. She steeled herself and set out towards the common room. Every five feet it seemed was a bundle of leaves and berries just above her head.

When the doors slid open, she was met with an odd, almost eerie silence. Everybody was watching her, trying but failing to be discreet about it. After all of these years together, they still weren't quite sure how she would react to certain things. When she cleared her throat and took a calm step into the room, the other four went about their merry business. Star went back to grooming Silkie while the three boys started an avid conversation.

After her tea was prepared and she was settled firmly on the couch between Starfire and the boys, as they had been _so kind_ as to take the ends, she started in on her novel. It was around chapter three when she realized it was quiet again. She looked up to find the only person in the room to be Cyborg. He was staring at her wide-eyed, perched on the edge of the couch and leaning forward. She blinked, staring back at him for a bit before she slowly closed her book and set it down. "Yes…?" she ventured.

"How are ya, Rae?"

Her brows furrowed. "Fine, and you?"

"Oh, you know. Same ol' same ol'."

Her expression of incredulity didn't waver as she licked her lips. "Where did everybody go?"

"Robin and Starfire went off to enjoy the wonders of mistletoe, I guess," he supplied.

"And Beast Boy?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "That's a good question."

"A very good question," she egged.

"He's, uh… preparing for tomorrow. Y'know, Christmas and all."

"Cyborg, tomorrow is Christmas _Eve_."

He shrugged. "Always early to get around, right? He just loves the holidays and all."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, I think I'll be headed back to my room." She stood and started to head towards the door to the hall.

He jumped up and in front of her. "Are you sure you want to be going up, Rae?"

Her brow rose. "Yes, quite positive."

"I uh, I can't let you be going… to your room."

"Cyborg…" she warned. When she moved to go past him, his arms shot out and she was struggling against him.

Five minutes later Raven was standing outside her room and leaving behind a burnt-out Cyborg. She sensed movement inside, and prepared herself for the worst. She used her powers to throw open the door and a black aurora simmered like fire on her fists. She was met with a rather unmanly shriek and the dull thud of a bucket being dropped. The black immediately disappeared and her stance deflated.

"What on earth are you doing in here, Beast Boy?"

He turned around, seated on the ground where he fell, to give her a guilty look. "Uh… decorating?"

"I can see," she grimaced as she took a look around. Leaves with red berries were strung from every available spot around her room, and a tub of even more sprigs lay forgotten on the ground. "But I repeat, what are you doing in here?"

He stood up and walked over to her as to talk to her better, and she stepped in a little to meet him. "Every year you look so angry during Christmas, and I just wanted to make it a little more exciting for you this year." He shrugged. "A little more Christmassy."

She rolled her eyes. "Mission accomplished. I'm assuming you were meant to get out before I got here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not even gonna ask what happened to Cy."

"Good," she commented. "Now, why haven't you left yet?"

Beast Boy smiled slyly and took a half step closer, pointing a finger upwards.

She normally wouldn't have bothered to look up, but she took a deep, sighing breath and allowed a fleeting glance upwards. When she returned her gaze to him, he was even closer yet and grinning wolfishly. "I believe the tradition goes… where kisses come from mistletoe."

She rolled her eyes at the lame attempt at a rhyme but spared him a small bit of amusement. Her lips curved upwards and she moved to only a breath away, nose resting right beside his. "I'm sure it does… but poor deluded Beast Boy. Mistletoe has white berries."

She rested a light, almost non-existent kiss on his cheek and pushed away. "Alright. Out, I need to clean this stuff up." She shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.

He stood in the hallway, where he just managed to keep himself from falling. His expression was one of intense perplexity, but after a while of just standing there did he grin smugly. "Heh," he mumbled to himself. "Time to paint all the berries white then."

* * *

><p><strong>And then just imagine his next attempt backfiring when she explains the leaves are different as well. There's always next year, BB! 3<strong>


	2. Of Beautiful Beasts

**Title: **Of Beautiful Beasts**  
>Rating: <strong>T, for name-calling. {No cusses, just rude words}**  
>Characters: <strong>Raven, Beast Boy**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Beauty and The Beast**  
>Notes: <strong>Oooh, I love Beauty and the Beast. My all-time favorite princess movie, and I could watch it every day. I can be such a girl sometimes. X3 I've been dying for the chance at reading Leprince de Beaumont's novel all the way through. Anyways… Beauty and the Beast is the next logical choice in this series.

* * *

><p>It was a secret that Raven did her best to hide. She tried, really did try. Ever since Starfire introduced her to the concept, though, she couldn't find it in herself to draw away. Perhaps it was the lack of it in her own childhood that pulled into its dark, swirling vortex. No matter how much she truly detested her addiction, there was absolutely no possible way that she'd ever be able to stop.<p>

Yes, Raven had grown a strong attraction to Disney movies. More specifically, and lately, the princess movies. She's been watching them in chronological order for the past month. One a week. She would sneak down to the TV at one in the morning and watch a Disney movie at a just understandable volume and seat herself on a pillow on the ground. She would wear her silk pajamas, consisting of pants and a tank top, and hunch herself over a bowl of crackers throughout the duration of the movie.

She'd been going by what the internet had said was the 'official line-up' for Disney Princesses. First it was Snow White, then Cinderella, after that Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid. This night was going to be Beauty and The Beast. She peeked out of her door, taking a quick look around. After confirming that the hall was cleared of all beings of any sort, she made her way down to the main ops. room.

First, she filled a plastic bowl with some light saltines and got down a glass for simple water. After that, she grabbed a cushion from the couch and placed it directly in the middle of the floor, between the couch and TV. She took out the disc she had gone out to rent yesterday and stuck it into the player. She put the volume on eleven and watched in rapture as the previews rolled by on the screen. She made mental note of some of the more interesting movies and tensed as the tell-tale castle appeared.

As the story of a stained glass window stole her attention, she didn't notice a groggy figure walk through the door. He paused, waking immediately when he saw a figure watching a princess movie. _'Beauty and The Beast,' _he recognized. He was about to call out and ask Star what she was doing when she stretched back, revealing cropped hair and a fragile build. _'Raven?'_

He knew that if he said anything it would scare her off, and he certainly didn't want that. He morphed into a gnat and flew to the sofa. When he was resting on a cushion, he carefully morphed back. There he sat for the rest of the movie.

It was when Belle dropped down over the dying Beast that Raven moved again, shifting to lean forward. He was vaguely aware of a thought passing through his mind: she must have been really captured in the movie to not have noticed him. A strangled sort of noise, exceedingly quiet and only hearable due to his advanced senses, came from Raven as Belle claimed her love for the Beast and broke into sobs.

His head snapped to her, eyes widened in alarm. Had this _movie_ elicited emotion from Raven? Her position screamed that he was right, poised forward and towards the screen and face twisted. Her eyebrows were drawn together and up, eyes holding more moisture and gleam than usual. He watched her for another moment or two, hesitantly returning his attention to the movie.

At the end of the movie when the prince and Belle were dancing together in the ballroom, Raven lifted her glass to drink the last of her water. Beast Boy, with his twisted sense of timing, used that moment to make his existence known. "Good movie, huh?"

She threw her head forward, choking on the liquid that she was in the process of swallowing. She hacked and wheezed, eyes near popping out of her head. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she managed between caws.

"Same as you," he gestured towards the screen, "Watching a movie."

"No!" Her face looked akin to a cherry, be it from embarrassment or anger he couldn't quite tell. "I mean… ah!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Good movie though, isn't it Rave?" When she only stared at him, a baffled expression painted on her still red features, he continued on. "I mean, I've always liked how they're both so completely different, but they end up together in the end. Shows a strong personality, y'know?"

"Bwah-buh…"

"Awh, Ravey. Speechless?"

She took a moment to steel herself, expression melting into an intense frown. "First, it is Raven. Not _Rave _or _Ravey_. Get it through your thick skull, you cretin. Second, you are never to speak of this."

He leaned forward, elbows on knees and chin in hands. "Sure thing, after we talk now. Raven, have you ever noticed how little we have the chance to share thoughts with each other?"

She raised a delicate brow. "Yes. The question is whether or not I cared."

A wry grin made its way onto his face. "Heh, funny Rae. Seriously though. You're up… I'm up… What did you think of the movie?"

Her face was stony and she was silent for a good five minutes before she opened her mouth. "It was…" She rested her forehead in her fingertips and sighed. She grumbled something under her breath and looked back up at him. "My favorite so far. How about you?"

He beamed. "Mine too! Err… you know. If I had to pick between princess movies then… uhm."

A dry chuckle made its way from her throat. "If I can admit to enjoying it, then so can you, Beast Boy."

He laughed. "Fine. I loved it."

She nodded, smirk plastered on her face. They sat in silence for a while.

"So, Raven. Now that I think about it… Belle kind of reminds me of you."

Head turning toward him, she gave him an inquisitive look. "Oh?"

"Yeah… I mean, you both read a lot. You're nice and different and smart and pretty an-" he cut off when he realized what he revealed. "Well," he figured out loud, "You already knew that I thought all that stuff, though, didn't you?"

She donned a light colouring in her cheeks, but was otherwise indifferent.

"Um, anyone that reminds you of me?"

She tapped her chin lightly with an index finger, giving the illusion that she was thinking about it seriously. "LeFou?"

He gasped, as if offended. "LeFou? Why?"

"Childish, dull, small…"

"Hey! I'm not small anymore! I'm taller than you!"

"By three inches, congratulations."

He huffed. "Seriously, though."

"Hmm… well. Because you both have more than one personality… and because you are both loyal… and your eyes are… unforgettable…" She caught the sly look on his face and cleared her throat, straitening herself. "And you're both pigheaded." She sent him a meaningful look. But, her eyes softened the slightest bit. "And then… you both have…" She paused in thought. Finding it hard to come up with applicable wording, she gave up. "You remind me of The Beast."

He realized that she was trying to make reference to his own Beast, and came off of the coach to sit beside her. "Yeah? You know what that means Rae? We're destined to be together."

She gave him a look. "Are we?"

His face reddened a little, but he continued. Even went as far as to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Uh-huh, Rave. Beauty and The Beast. Tale of true love."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure thing." As she pulled his arm off and dropped it to the side, she reached out with her powers to take the dishes to the kitchen and take care of the movie. She stood and returned the cushion to the couch. "I'll be heading up now, Garfield."

"G'night, Raven," he stood up to send her a proper farewell, taking a deep bow. "Your Beast wishes you a peaceful rest."

She gave him a tiny smile, raising her hand to cup his face. "I wish a quality sleep upon you as well… _my Beast_."

A shiver raced through him as she whispered those last two words. Then she pushed off of him.

"Well, I ought to get to bed then. Goodnight, Gar. See you tomorrow… or later today really." She left through the doors, headed to the habitat level.

He sat there, lips pursed in thought. "Huh," he mumbled to himself. "So she doesn't deny it."


	3. Fictional Reality

**Title: **Fictional Reality**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Characters: <strong>Raven, Beast Boy**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Fanfiction**  
>Notes: <strong>Or is it real fiction? Cookies for thought. Just a short one this time.

Beast Boy had gotten himself into a terrible habit. A habit in which every night at eight o'clock, he'd open up his shiny new laptop and write a thousand fictional words. Sure, that'd be perfectly fine if it was all entirely spun up. In this case, though, it wasn't. Yes, all of the instances and events were of his own creation. Yes, all character interactions were made up in his twisted little mind. No, however, the characters were not created on his own.

It was three months ago when he discover the world of Teen Titans fanfiction. It was two when he started writing it. Some might question his ability to form complete sentences, but his story reviews were rather encouraging. And thus, here he was.

He seated himself at his desk and carefully lifted the lid to his laptop. He logged onto his account and opened up a new word document. He started typing rapidly.

Thinking about it, maybe he wouldn't be so embarrassed if somebody he knew read one. Maybe… if his favorite 'ship' to write about wasn't so god awful to be found he supported. Yes, Beast Boy wrote fantasies about the pairing known as _BBRae_. In the beginning, he was revolted by the thought of a relationship between him and the sorceress. As he read more of them, though… he kind of grew onto the idea. It had gotten to the point where he would trip, stutter, and blush every time he caught glance at Raven.

Perhaps, he paused in his typing, perhaps it went farther than the fiction. He burst into amused chuckles. '_Nah.'_

His hands resumed their motion on the keyboard

Through words, he spun his own reality. He had just reached seven hundred words when a quiet, still firm, knock sounded at his door. He paused, hit control 's', and shut the lid to his laptop.

When he opened the door, he was met with an amethyst glare. "H-hey Rae. How… how can I help you?"

"Garfield. Sorry to disturb you, but I am just down the hall. And how on earth you manage to type so loudly is beyond me. But I'm trying to sleep, so stop."

His smile dissolved and his mouth flapped. "Uh… yeah. Sure thing. Sorry about that, Rave."

Her lips curled and she gave some sort of growl. "_Raven_. Not Rae or Rave. Raven."

"Y-yeah. S-sorry, Rae. VEN!" He coughed into his fist. "Ah, Raven."

Her dulled orbs rolled as she turned and left. He was quick to close the door and lean back against it. This… this is what he was talking about. He couldn't think straight when he was around her! Maybe he should stop. Stop reading, stop writing, stop anything BBRae. Then everything would go back to normal and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

His eyes drifted to his closed laptop, and he groaned. He couldn't resist. He hadn't been able to before, and he was afraid he'd never be able to. Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed. _'Dang.'_

He stood and returned to the laptop, lifting the lid and typing once more. This time, he was sure to be extra quiet about it. If Raven made another surprise visit, he was sure he wouldn't want her walking in on him writing a romantic fanfiction about her and himself.

.:..:..:.

I closed the lid of my laptop with finality. I'd just written a short little fic about an obsession of mine with fanfiction. It was about half the size of my usual stories, but it was something that just came to me. It came to me because every night at eight o'clock, I would sit down and write fanfiction, typing as loud as possible in hopes that Raven would come down and we'd be talking alone.

Every night at nine o'clock, I'd fall asleep thinking: _'Maybe next time.'_


	4. Violet

**Title: **Violet  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Characters: <strong>Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin  
><strong>Overusedness: <strong>Green-Skinned, Violet-Eyed Beauties  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Is it just me or do a lot of people think of their kids having green skin and purple eyes? I personally think her eyes are more of an indigo-slightly-purple colour, but here we are! Prepare to be disappointed with their 'children'. Haha, seriously though, I wrote this at two in the morning. Sorry if it's odd. Thanks for all of the revies so far everybody! I really appreciate it and they're encouraging.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking Rae,"<p>

"Oh Azar."

"And I thought you might be able to help me."

She turned to face his serious stare. "Yes?"

"Would ah… would my kids be green?"

"…pardon?"

He flushed a little and looked away. "I mean… I asked Cyborg but he said he wasn't sure how my… condition would react to certain…" he stole a glance at her and looked away again. "mothers."

"Beast Boy," she said softly. "You've just turned seventeen. Why would you be thinking about children right now?"

His eyes connected with hers and he heaved a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for disturbing you. I can think about it in a couple years from now." He stood abruptly and left the room, leaving her to furrow her brows and purse her lips.

.:..:..:..:.

The next day, Raven was rather tired from having stayed up well into the hours of morning. She was the last one into the main room, which was a surprise in itself. Nobody was expecting her to just stand in the doorway, looking around blearily. Nobody was expecting her to glare at Beast Boy and march straight toward him. Well… they weren't very surprised at that last one, however. And most certainly was it not expected for her to sit right next to him, draw down her hood, and look him directly in the eyes as she said: "I don't know."

"What…?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Your kids. I… I did what research I could but…" Raven trailed off and then cleared her throat. "If you want to find out, then you're just going to have to wait until you have kids and find out."

He raised a curious brow, eyes glittering with an odd emotion. _'So, she does care.'_

"There have been seven cases of genuine Sakutia in documentation. You, Garfield, are not one of them. You carry a mutated strain. In original cases, Sakutia is a virus that latches onto DNA. It enables whomever the host body may be to rewrite their own DNA, usually taking a primitive, instinctive path," she paused to make sure he was listening. "It's following those primitive instincts that the virus allows the host to shift. However, the virus is aggressive and often times lethal. But, as your infection is mutated… you survived."

She swallowed and averted her eyes. "Now, as with many viruses, it can hide. A virus can be passed down and present in offspring, however the child can just be a carrier. With Sakutia, carriers, too, have the ability to shift. If all they are is a carrier, though, they may not necessarily have green pigmentation. It may be reversed, where they have green skin and hair… and eyes… but no shifting capabilities. It could be that they are not affected by the virus inside them at all, not physically anyway.

"It could be where the virus isn't passed along, and the child is not a carrier. Yet, it could also be where the virus will latch onto them as well, and the offspring could be a mini you." She smiled a little, a tiny smile, meeting his eyes again. "They'd carry the virus, be green, and shift." Her smile melted, though. "Since your infection is mutated, they could very well live a happy, healthy life. But," she looked at her fisting hands, "They may develop the full blown virus and fall fatally ill within forty-eight hours."

He reached out and covered her hands. "In which case," he managed to say thickly, "I've got my parents notes on mutating the disease."

She looked up to meet his earnest gaze, and smiled lightly. "So, was that a totally useless way to spend my night or what? I hardly helped at all. I don't know which outcome would be dominant."

"No, Rae," He smiled warmly at her. "You did more than you could ever know. Thank you."

She nodded slowly.

They were simply gazing into each other's eyes, peering into the other's soul until somebody cleared his throat roughly. They jumped and turned to face the other three in the room, hands pulling apart. "So uh, you two discussing kids already?" Robin teased.

Raven glowered and threw her hood up. "I need to catch up on sleep. I'll see you at dinner."

Beast Boy watched her exit, a soft smile on his face. One it was just the guys and Starfire in the room he turned to face everybody. "Hey Cy? Can you reverse engineer a sample of my DNA to figure out how to mutate Sakutia?"

"Uh… probably. I thought you just said you had the notes on it, though?"

"I did. But I don't."

"So you lied to Raven?" Cyborg raised a brow.

The green man slumped against the couch cushions. "Yeah. I lied. I don't have the notes, all I have left of them is what belongs to my name as inheritance and what I had in my pocket when they… so no. I don't have the notes. Maybe they have some in a vault, but it's unlikely." He looked at the metal man with a sad smile. "It made her feel better about it though, didn't it?"

"It did." Everybody jumped to face Raven in the doorway.

"Raven!" Beast Boy leapt to his feet.

"I came back to get my uh.." she gestured lamely to the mug cupboard in the kitchen. "Why is it that when I try to make somebody feel more informed and prepared for an event in which they're stressed about, they end up consoling me instead?"

"Raven…" Beast Boy repeated, softer this time. "That's not it. That's _never_ it. What you told me today… you have no idea how much it meant to me, do you?" He approached her and held her hands again. "I woke up yesterday and looked at the picture I had in my pocket when my parents died. It's framed now, my parents and I. I looked at it and had a sudden thought: would my kid be blonde with blue eyes? Would he be green?" He swallowed his hesitation and looked her dead in the eyes. "Would he have the second most gorgeous violet eyes in existence?"

When her breath hitched and her violet eyes widened, he continued, "So I asked Cy. He didn't know. So I asked you, and you told me I was an idiot. In other words, of course, but I got the message." He smiled. "And then you stay up all night _for me_ and it's one of the best feelings in the world. And I mean it," he cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest. When her mouth closed he continued, "It meant so much to me, Rae. _Means_ so much to me."

She shook her head. "So why, exactly, did you lie to me?"

"Well first off I figured Cy could finish reversing my DNA in the space of… at least three years. I dunno when I'm gonna have kids, exactly, but I'm only seventeen. As you said." He grinned. "Second, if you were the one to tell me there was a good chance my kids would die within two days, I feel as though you'd never forgive yourself."

When she made noises of protest, he gave her a look and squeezed her hands. "I know you like that, Rae. You're my best pal!" He ignored the splutters of Cy behind him and pulled her into a tight hug, smile a bit too big for her likings. None the less, she returned the hug shortly and moved to pull away. He only held on tighter, and she was forced to limply stand in his embrace, too tired to use her powers.

When he eventually let her go, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alright, seriously this time. Tea then bed. See you later, Garfield."

When she left a little bit later, Cyborg sidled up next to Beast Boy. "So uh, your kids are gonna have purple eyes?"

Beast Boy turned to scowl at his friend's teasing expression. "Violet, Cy. Violet. Not purple."


	5. Reasoning

**Title: **Reasoning**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Characters: <strong>Beast Boy, Raven, Robin**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Coma**  
>Notes: <strong>So I've read several fics where either of the two are in a coma, and since it's usually BB that's how I'll do it here. Sometimes they can see, like if it's Raven with her soul-self or BB just the ceiling where he's facing. I won't be doing that. They always, always hear what's going on though. And since that's key to the fluffiness of the stories, I will most certainly be doing that here. I'll also let him feel, because I'm nice like that.

* * *

><p>The last thing I remembered before an empty, heavy sleep was a distressed call that I heard but couldn't quite make out. A black shape fanned across my closing vision as it dived towards the H.I.V.E. 5. The first thing I knew when I woke up was that my vision was blank, I felt painfully numb, and I heard a mixture of awful noises. The first thing I registered was a piercing, drawn out ringing like the kind a person with tinnitus suffers.<p>

Next was the fear-worthy ambience of the medical wing. To my left, various hums of standard equipment. To my right, the monotonous bleeps of a heart monitor. It seemed I was alone, because even after what I knew was a solid ten minutes – I counted every second – I heard nothing but low hums and beeps.

Of course, Raven has informed me multiple times that my powers of observation are near non-existent. I heard a jerk of a chair on tile, as if the person in the seat was startled. A staggering breath told me two things. One: the person was of the female gender based on the tone. Two: she just woke up from a bad dream.

I wish I could see who it was, reach over and offer reassurance that it was only a dream. I seemed unable to do so though, and it gripped at me in a completely unpleasant manner. After a bit, though, I heard a sigh and the scratch the chair on the floor as she pulled it closer to my bed. A hand lightly fell on my arm, and from that very spot spread a feeling of electric warmth that overpowered the numbness.

The cool temperature of the small, delicate hand told me why I experienced that feeling. I always did when she touched me. Whether it's bare skin, which I realize right then that I was wearing a hospital gown and she was touching my skin, or through multiple layers of cloth, I always get a burst of warmth and a rush in my heart.

Cheesy, yeah. Made-up, not even.

"It's been ridiculously quiet, you know," she told me softly. "The boys are playing videogames without really winning. They can't get past level one of anything." Her hand tightened, enough where I could feel the tips of her nails just barely pressing into my skin.

"Starfire's been walking everywhere. She only flies in a fight, and even then it takes her a lot of effort." Raven relaxed her grip and slid her hand down to mine, playing my fingers with hers. "Me? I've been alright, I suppose. I volunteered to stay here and watch over you while everybody goes off to do the real work. I just sit here and watch you, and I tell you all of this every day. You've probably gotten tired of hearing it."

_This is the first time hearing it, but I could never get tired of listening to you, _I thought lightly. Of course, it made me wonder how long I'd been there.

"I've only left to shower, really. And as I keep telling you, I'm watching you because this is all my fault. If I'd been there sooner… I saw him coming at you but I figured you had too so I didn't do anything but then I saw you falling and… sorry. For the run-on and letting you get hurt."

_Raven…_

"If you were awake you'd do one of two things, I think. Either you'd agree with me and tell me all about teamwork and having each other's back, and tell me that I didn't have yours or you'd yell at me for taking all the blame."

_I pick door number two._

She sighed, the tone telling me that she had a soft smile on her face. "Probably the latter of the two, based on how you usually behave. But I still don't care. My _other_ reason still stands."

_Other reason? What other reason?_

"I'm sure you'd badger me for days trying to figure out what the reason is, but I'll die before I let you know."

_Well that sucks._

I heard Raven move her chair closer again, to the point where I could hear her every exhale. Her hand was still in mine, and she moved it to link our fingers. "Let's hope even then you don't know."

_That's just not fair._

"Selfish, I know. But… I don't think it's something you'd want to hear. It would only makes things different between us, most likely in a bad way." She lifted our hands for a spell, then let them fall back to the hospital cot where they bounced slightly. "I'm not going to lie, I kind of like holding hands with you. We fit, our hands I mean, and it just feels… right."

_Well, you're not alone._

I heard a knock on the door, or it's frame or the wall or something because I guess the door's open from the footsteps I hear. "Raven?" Robin's voice said softly.

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's been four days." His voice grew closer. "You've showered I think twice in the fifteen days he's been out. Let's make it three? You look awful."

"Thanks," she said flatly. Her hand left mine slowly, though, and I heard her stand up.

"I'll watch him," he reassured her, "until you get back."

_Yep, I feel it. I feel the love._

She sighed, "alright."

It was silent for a couple more minutes, and I figured Robin just up and bailed. Of course, the last time I figured I was alone I quite _wasn't_.

"She hasn't been doing so well."

_That's not what she told me_.

"The only things she's had these past two weeks are tea and a few breakfasts. Even then we have to force her because she doesn't think she's hungry. Don't worry, though. We don't let her go a day without _something_."

_I swear if she's a quarter of a pound thinner than when I last saw her…_

"She really cares about you, y'know. At this point the real reason I want you to wake up is so she stops moping."

_If I could I would._

"The two of you are so clueless."

_Coming from you?_

"I swear if she doesn't tell you sometime soon that she l-"

"I thought you were watching him, not telling him about trivial things you shouldn't entangle yourself with."

He sighed and stood up, and if I could move I would've been floundering around and shoving Raven out the door. _Tell me what?_

"Sorry, Raven. But I'm serious, you guys really need to sit down and talk when he wakes up. It's called communication.

She sighed impatiently. "We talk plenty, and now you have permission to evacuate my seating area."

He cleared his throat and his footsteps traced away from the chair and towards the door. "I'll be back with some tea for you."

He left, and then came back as promised with her tea. A few words were exchanged and then I was left in agonizing silence as I listened to her finish her tea then fall asleep. I was stuck with my boring, overused thoughts for several hours after that. Turns out I can't sleep in a coma.

Every time the clock in the med bay reaches midnight and noon, it makes a loud clicking noise. I heard it in the middle of the song that never ends as it looped around my brain. I decided to count the seconds, minutes, and I determined the time to be twelve twenty-two when I felt an odd tingling crawl over my limbs.

The maddening nothingness that filled my vision gave way to a searing light, and I felt like closing my eyes and shying away from it. Of course, the fact that my eyes were already closed and I couldn't move only served to make it that much worse.

Then… it all went blank.

.:..:..:.

"Stable! He's stable!" Cyborg's voice cut through my senses, offering relief I never thought possible. "It looks like brain activity's increased as well, so he should be waking up very soon."

I expected Raven to retort back with, _'What brain activity?'_ When she said what she did though, I felt my heart stopping again. "If you're lying to me, and he doesn't come back to me by tomorrow, you will pay with what matters to you most."

Apparently, my heart really did stop. The monitor missed a count and made the noise of a flat line for a spell in which I heard a spark of Raven's dark magic course through Cyborg's circuitry.

"You said he was fine!"

"H-he is! Just a minor technical difficulty, it missed a beat is all. Calm down, Raven."

She took a ragged breath, "You calm down."

In response, he sighed and headed towards the door. "Alright, I'm going to report back to Robin and Star. Sit down, calm down, and tell him a story or somethin' to pass the time."

"Alright," she slumped into the chair, making it screech as it moved backwards with the thrown weight.

I heard the door close, and as it did she sighed again. "Beast Boy, you scared the hell out of me. What is your problem?"

_Would you be mad if I said it was you?_

"When you wake up, I'm punching you right in the gut. Wake up soon so I don't forget."

_That's encouraging how?_

"I just…" she sighed and stood up to stand beside me, tracing her fingers over my arm, up over my chest and then trailing up my throat. Her hand came up under my chin, moving along my jaw and resting against the cheek farthest her. Her thumb played over my cheek bone, the bridge of my nose. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered hoarsely.

That voice, it told me she was trying not to cry. How dare she cry, crying for me was unacceptable. I reached up, wiped away a lone tear.

She gasped, and that was the same moment my eyes shot open.

I was awake, I could move, and I could quite clearly see that she looked god awful. Seriously, the first thing I notice are the bags under her eyes. But waking up now. It was the most pleasant site I ever could have wished to open my eyes to. While sickly looking, she would always be radiant to me. In this very moment, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Beast Boy…" she breathed.

"Raven, man is it good to _see _you."

A smile cracked over her surprised features, and she lunged forward to envelope me in a hug as I tried to sit up. I managed to avoid falling back over with effort, and as her arms were secure around my neck I wrapped my own around her waist.

She climbed on the bed next to me, head buried in the crook of my neck. I slid one of my hands up the back of her head, holding her as if she was the last precious thing on earth. We were still like that for some solid time until she pushed away abruptly.

As promised, she threw a heavy punch to my midsection. "You've been out for weeks. Why didn't you wake up sooner?"

"If I had a choice, Ravey, believe me. I would have waken up a long time ago."

"You have no right to call me that after what you put me through," she scolded.

"I know."

"No, you don't know. You have no idea that I've-"

"Refused to shower, sleep, and eat? Yeah. I know. And Raven, I can't believe you had to be forced to have _tea_."

She blinked, her previous expression of anger dropped in place for a look of shock and growing concern. "You could hear everything?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I heard all about your little _reason."_

_ "_You still don't know what the reason is," she said. I could tell though, she wasn't quite positive about that. "There's no way you do."

I shrugged. "You could always tell me."

"Or I could always not. You don't know, nor do you need to."

"Well then, maybe I should start saying what I do know," I suggested as she stood up. She halted, hesitated, then sat back down. Smirking, I adjusted my position so I was resting against the wall at the head of the cot. "I know that you care about me, probably almost as much as I care about you. I know that you stopped everything to watch over me. I know that you don't want to tell me anything. And I know that you _really _don't want me to know what it is."

Whit each statement, I leaned closer to her. Right now we were nose to nose, and even with a clear view of her eyes I couldn't read her. That is, until she lunged at me again. This time was different though, as instead of hugging me she rather slammed her lips onto mine.

And instead of putting more of my efforts into staying up, I put that enthusiasm more into kissing her back. I guess somewhere along the way, the tubes hooked up to me snapped off because I could hear a flat line in the background. We ignored it though, far too preoccupied at the moment.

Today must be my unlucky day, though, because we were so rudely interrupted with the team skidding into the doorway. "Raven! What's going…"

Cyborg's words died as he gained vision of Raven and I hastily splitting apart, smacking our foreheads together in the process.

"Ow," we said in unison, raising our hands to cradle the injury.

"Oh, I have been waiting so long for this moment! This is most glorious, do you agree Robin?"

"Yes! Now I don't have to put up with the moping and utter cluelessness."

Raven huffed, "You're one to talk."


	6. Violation

**Thank you for all of the reviews, guys! Seriously, sometimes you make me blush. I'm glad that you like these. I haven't been responding to reviews really, but I want you guys to know that I do appreciate **_**all **_**of them. All encouraging and sweet.**

**CleoArrow ~ Yes! Indigo, man is hard to find people that agree on Raven having indigo eyes anymore. Even my best friend slaps me when I say indigo. And thank you, I'm happy to have done a decent take on these plots.  
>Wicked Navajo ~ Ahhhh true true. Good thinking, you clever duck. ;3<strong>

**Title: **Violation**  
>Rating: <strong>T, for like, one cuss.**  
>Characters: <strong>Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Hypnosis**  
>Notes: <strong>I really think that most of these hypnosis stories are pretty cute, to be honest. So I'll give it a try. To be honest, I'm not sure if I did a good job with this one or not. I wrote this with a pounding headache and a cold so bad I'm surprised it's not a serious fever, so I may rewrite this when I'm feeling better. I dunno, depends on if you guys like it or not.

* * *

><p>The team had just finished up with Mad Mod and the paperwork that followed. They were walking down the street in a pack, Robin and Star in front with Cyborg and Beast Boy following. In Beast Boy's arms was an unconscious Raven, and he held her gingerly in a bridal-style hold. Every time her head lolled back he would tilt her so her head rolled back into the crook of his neck.<p>

Sure, there were plenty of stares. They ignored them all, though. The group was silent, only making occasional comment on Mad Mod's hit to Raven and guesses on when she'd wake up. Cyborg was betting, and hoping, on her coming to still in Beast Boy's hold. That, of course, caused Beast Boy to quicken his pace and complain about how long it was taking to get back.

"Why didn't we bring the T-car?" he moaned.

"Because Mad Mod has a tendency to warp things, and I ain't risking my baby like that," came the despondent reply.

The green man grumbled and shifted Raven, her head rolling onto his neck from his shoulder again. "Dude, she's getting heavy."

Starfire smiled, "Well it was most noble of you to offer to carry her home, Beast Boy."

Robin snorted beside her, but he kept his vision forward. "Offered?"

"Yeah, it was more like grabbing and growling," Cyborg snickered.

"She is the mine!" Starfire flailed her hands, fingers hooked as claws, and giggled madly.

"Alright, alright!" Beast Boy, red in the face, tried to stop the three laughing goons. "Gosh, I wish Raven was awake. Then I could beg her to take me home and away from you three!"

Raven's eyes flicked open then, a robotic sort of motion, and Beast Boy was startled to the point he almost dropped her. She stepped out of his hold, but placed her hands on either of her shoulders. It gave him a clear view of her swirling, black and white eyes before they vanished into a black void.

The rest of the team stood there with blank expressions, staring at the spot the two vanished from.

"Well damn."

.:..:..:.

"Mercy! Dear, _god _what just happened?"

Raven stood, staring blankly back at him. She'd taken her hands off of his shoulders, and her arms hung limply at her sides.

He stared right back, blinked, then continued to stare. "Um… sit."

Raven took three steps to the nearest couch and perched on the ledge, her eyes never leaving his. He stared at her some more, until he heard the doors to his right slide open. The rest of the team stumbled into the main ops. room, each bewildered and utterly confused.

Beast Boy motioned them to stop, keeping a steady gaze on the empathy in front of him, and after a bit he said shakily, "Do three push-ups."

Raven stood, moved away a bit, then got down on the floor and did three perfectly formed push-ups. She stood afterwards, turning her attention back to Beast Boy.

"Oh dear," Starfire breathed.

"Alright, Titans. We need to figure out how to fix this," Robin voiced with demand and underlying concern.

The four stood in a circle around Raven, each studying her as if she could give them the answer…

"Hey wait!"

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"So much for being a detective if I think of this first," he turned his attention from Robin to Raven. "Raven, tell us how to get you back to normal."

"If I knew, I would. But, as I don't, you're going to have to satisfy yourself with overworking your simple brain to find an answer."

"Hey!" He cried indignantly while Cyborg chortled lightly in the background. "Even when she's out she insults me!"

"Raven, insult him again."

"Cy!"

She waited for Beast Boy to stop waving about the metal man before continuing. "As you're too incompetent to come up with one yourself," Beast Boy sneered gleefully, if that was possible, "Beast Bo-"

"Stop!" Robin commanded. "Cyborg, we need to focus."

"Yes friends, let us not use Raven for foul amusement," Starfire added in concern for her sister-like companion. After all, what would Raven think if she allowed her to unconsciously insult those close to her? Raven really cared about the team, and only made light fun of them as teasing. Never would she try to hurt any of them. That thought gave her an idea though, "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"May I try something?"

He tilted his head. "Sure, go ahead."

She smiled and stepped towards Raven. "Raven, tell us please. What would you do if it was you trying to take somebody out of the state you are currently in?"

Raven responded in the same detached tone she'd been using since being hypnotized. "Have me act naturally again."

"Well, if that wasn't obvious," Beast Boy snorted. "How?" When Raven didn't answer, he sighed dejectedly. "Well, even if I phrased it as an order she probably wouldn't say much. So what do we do?"

"Hmm… well, what makes up a personality?" Robin asked.

"Actions?"

"That's a good start, Star. Alright, go make some tea, Raven."

She stood and did as told. The team watched her until it was complete. "Pour a cup and drink it," Cyborg offered. She got down a mug and completed the task, sipping the beverage lightly.

"Sit on the couch and read a book," Starfire added.

The team sat and watched her for what was almost a half hour before sighing and trying to come up with more ideas. "Alright, so that didn't work. It was a good idea Starfire, so let's build off of it."

"Well, you have to think in order to do, right?"

"Good point, Cyborg, but what does Raven usually think? And how do we get her to think it now?"

"Huh, I don't know."

The four of them stared at Raven with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows as she stood, staring back with an empty mug clutched in one hand.

"Well," Robin said after a bit, "aren't thoughts driven by emotion? To make her act, she has to think, and to think she has to feel." He felt rather proud of himself then, as if he just solved the solution to global warming.

"Right," Cyborg said. "But again, how?"

"Friend Beast Boy elicits much emotion from Raven, more than the rest of us. Shall he try something?"

"Yes, Beast Boy go do something."

"Thanks for the details, Robin," he drawled. He walked up to her anyways, slightly uncomfortable with her irises having been replaced with hypnotic swirls. "Um… hi, Raven. How are ya?"

She stared, unblinking.

"Oookay. Why is Peter Pan always in the air?" He paused for effect. "Because he Neverlands!" Of all the people in the room, he was the only one to burst into a fit of giggles.

"I do not get it," was heard faintly in the background, but he promptly ignored it. Not even a bat of an eye from Raven, and he immediately sobered.

"Hum, alright. So no _fun _emotion will work."

"Try not to focus on that, Beast Boy. Focus more on strong emotion," his leader instructed from behind him.

He sighed deeply. He knew what he had to do. Taking in a big, deep breath, he leaned in and whispered into her left ear. His teammates strained to hear, but the efforts were fruitless. When he pulled back, Raven's eyes were wide and indigo/violet. For a moment, they stared past him, glassy and shocked. Then, she blinked, and her eyes moved and met his.

"Is that… is that the truth?" She asked shakily.

He nodded slowly, nervously.

Her face melted into an expression better suited to a fighting wolf, and she snarled, "After I tell you to stay out of my room, you go in and _violate me like that?"_

"Um… yes?"

She growled and lunged for him. "You are dead!"

.:..:..:.

It was a half hour later, and after the team had managed to pry Raven off of the changeling. Raven was at one far end, blushing like mad under her hood, and Beast Boy was at the other, bruised and sheepish.

The three in the middle looked between them. Finally, Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, that I went through all of her drawers while she was out."

Cyborg gave him a funny look. "You didn't though."

Shrugging, he shook his head. "No, but it worked, right?" He was pretty proud of himself to know what buttons could push Raven what couldn't.

"Oh, so you lied. Twice."

Beast Boy looked up, startled, to find Raven standing above him with her arms crossed. "Twice?"

"When you said you invaded me initially, then when I asked if it was true. Twice," she confirmed.

"Oh," he rubbed his arm. "Yeah, well, it was just so I-we! We could get you back," he defended.

She shifted her weight. "Why would you pick anger and embarrassment to draw out of me?"

"Because that's what I make you feel strongest, right? You get annoyed and mad at me all the time?"

Instead of responding right away, she stood and stared him the eye for some time. "Sure," she said abruptly and turned. "Well, this has been a tiring day. I'm going to meditate, see you all later." She left to the farewells of three of her team members, having left the other to sit there befuddled.

"Man, she always does that! How come she can't just give me a straight answer for once?"

"Maybe she's like a dresser, and if you look into her thoughts and feelings, she'll feel too violated."

Robin and Starfire sighed, not even bothering to try and keep the two from each other.


	7. Oh I See

**Hey! Just thought I'd say something real quick. I have a poll on my profile regarding my Teen Titans High School AU. I'd give you cookies if you voted... y'know. If it weren't anonymous. I bake cookies better than Betty Crocker, ask anybody.**

**Sperance ~ Welp. Here we are. And yes. Neverlands. I'm a sucker for the corny ones. X3**

**CleoArrow ~ Thank you! Glad I succeeded in the misleading department... I wasn't sure if I'd pull it off. And now you've got me thinking about the confessions... so I'll be sitting in Spanish next week when I'll get some sort of master plot, come home to write it, and totally forget. Be prepared. ^^**

**Wicked Navajo ~ Why, thank you. And nope, couldn't really think of anything so I slapped on the H.I.V.E. Five and left the rest to you crazy people out there. XP**

**Title:** Oh. I See.**  
>Rating: <strong>K Plus**  
>Characters: <strong>Beast Boy, Raven**  
>Overusedness: <strong>Obliviousness**  
>Notes: <strong>Obliviousnessessity… Sperance brought up a good point that I really didn't think of until it was posted. In a lot of these fics, the two –mostly Beast Boy- are completely oblivious. So… here goes.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd been making it painfully clear. I made it a point to sit next to him every chance there was, invite him out with me, and compliment him more than insult him. The latter being painfully hard, I must admit. Nothing seemed to pass through that thick skull of his though, and Azar if it wasn't burning my candle to the quick. My patience only lasts so long.<p>

Then I thought, really sat down and thought, and came up with a brilliant plan. Of course, the fact that I spent more than ten minutes on the subject caused me to doubt the true sanity of the idea. All the same, I was going to go through with it.

For the simple folk out there who need explanations, _(Come on Rae, no need to look at me like that./ Will you shut up? I telling a story.)_ I'd decided to test him. I would go out of my way to express to him what was going on in my brain and, subsequently, my heart. No matter how lame it sounds. Maybe I'd make him uncomfortable in the process. All for the better, I suppose.

I put the plan into action the next day, and sitting in the main ops. room pretending to read was where it began. It took forever, he was late to get up and slow to do anything in the morning. When he finally did show up, stretching and stumbling through the door, I stood to address him.

"Mornin' Rae," he said through a yawn.

"Good Morning Beast Boy. Here, sit down. I'll make you breakfast."

At that his eyes opened wide and he seemed to fully waken up, even if it took him a couple seconds to register what I said. "Oh, no Rae you don't need to. That's okay, I can do it on my own… no need to go through all the extra trouble for me."

"But Beast Boy, I wanted to do something nice for you and… oh. I see," I frowned and turned away, trying my best to smother a smirk.

"See what? What is it?" He stepped around me so that he was in front of me again.

"It's nothing." He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Really! Nothing's wrong. I'll head upstairs then. See you later, Beast Boy."

With that I left, snatching my book up in a huff and teleporting to my room. Now that the game board was set up, it was time to start moving pawns. Well, later. I had to let Beast Boy wallow in confusion for some time first.

.:..:..:.

It was around lunchtime when I came downstairs again. Everybody was down there already, the boys having a videogame tournament and Starfire cheering alongside them. I assessed the couch, noting how Starfire was sidled up next to Robin. To his left, maybe three feet off, was Beast Boy. No… no that wouldn't do. On Beast Boy's other side, maybe a foot away, was Cyborg. Better. Much better. I was in no mood to be shoved around by Cyborg for getting in his way, so I simply levitated over the couch and settled between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

It was a fit, so I was right against them. I leaned more towards Beast Boy, though, to the point where I was nearly on top of him. He faltered in the game, face turning a hideous reddish brown. _(Hey! / I said shut up!) _He spluttered for a second, his car crashing into the side of the track.

"R-Raven! What are you doing?!" He squeaked. _(I don't sq- / Right. Now that he's silenced.) _I only looked innocently at him.

"Sitting."

He flicked his head back and forth, locating all of the other possible spaces I could have occupied. "You couldn't have sat anywhere else?"

"No, this spot is pretty comfortable."

"Why don't you sit closer to Cy- look, you've got at least and inch to your left."

I turned slightly to look, pushing up against him in the process. "Why, won't you look at that? It seems I do. But… oh."

"What, what oh?"

"No, no I see how it is."

The back of my head was still to him, but I could feel him squirming around. "What do you keep seeing?!"

"Will you two shut it?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

I nodded, "Cyborg's right, Beast Boy. I should go." I levitated back over the couch, leaving through the doors and finding a sort of pleasure in feeling to confusion seep off of him.

.:..:..:.

Two in the afternoon found all us Titans stopping a bank robbery from the H.I.V.E. Five. It was fairly simple to take them down, they've never really been all too difficult. We were starting to make our way back to the tower when I saw a crack in the road where Gizmo had been thrown and rippled the ground. Perfect.

I was nonchalant about it, casually strolling over the rip in the road and letting my foot catch. I made sure not to actually hurt myself, but made it look like a sprain. As I fell, I latched onto the person closest me. Thank Azar Beast Boy had decided to walk between Cyborg and myself.

"Raven?"

I'm sure he was perplexed at how often I was making physical contact with him. It wasn't exactly in my character… but my plan was to make it as obvious as possible under any circumstances. After this, I'd probably draw back again. Until then, I've made it my job to be clingy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I think I've sprained an ankle," I looked up at him from crouching against his shoulder.

"Can't you heal it?"

"I'd have to concentrate, and I can't do it when I'm trying to get home."

"You could telepo-"

"Ahhh! Ow it stings!" I grasped his shoulder and pulled it down slightly, effectively cutting off his suggestion.

He stumbled slightly but managed to stay standing. "What about levi-" he tried again.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it back on my own, Beast Boy. It hurts!" Of course, I'd had injuries way worse than this before and simply told the others to 'Carry on, I'll be fine'. He knew that,too. Probably why he was avoiding this as vehemently as he was.

"Umm… would you like Star or Cy to c-"

"Can you do me a favor, Beast Boy?" Before he could respond I soldiered on, "Carry me home?"

There was that hideous colour on his face again. "Well, wouldn't you prefer somebody stronger or something to do that?"

"Oh. I see."

"No! You know what? Yeah, I'll carry you." He used his left arm, the one I was clinging to, to grip my shoulders and his right to hook under my knees. It was then that I flushed, and realized the flaw in this particular plan. I was making it painfully obvious not only for Beast Boy, but for everyone else as well. The rest of the Titans were giving me varying looks, in each at least partial shock.

"You know what? I'm fine, ankle's all better now." I shoved out of his hold and teleported home.

.:..:..:.

Dinner. We were having several boxes of pizza, though I would only have maybe two slices, and all seated around the couch. Starfire and I were sitting on the left edge of the couch, on Star's right was Robin, Beast Boy, then Cyborg.

When everybody had finished, I stood and took all the dishes to the sink to start washing them. I was rinsing off he second plate when he came over with a kitchen towel and started to dry them off. I glanced over from the corner of my eye before clearing my throat and setting the plate down. "You don't need to, Beast Boy. I can handle it."

"No, that's alright. You're already doing washing and rinsing. I'll save you the work."

"Oh. I see how it is."

"See how what is?"

I kept washing. "Nothing. Forget it."

"No, seriously. What have I been doing all day that's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I huffed, hiding a sly smile with a scowl.

"Rae," he whined. _(Mph! / You do realize that you can't pull that off, I have complete control of it. Besides, you_ do _whine.) _"Tell me what I'm doin' wrong!"

"I said it was nothing, Beast Boy. I should have realized before that you'd never look at me that way. I'd always be a burden," I set the next plate down harshly.

"Look at you what way?"

I blinked, turned slowly, dropped the plate I currently held back into the sink, and stared. "Seriously?"

.:..:..:.

"The End," Raven announced, withdrawing the gag she'd conjured with her powers from Beast Boy's mouth.

Melvin's brows furrowed, Timmy scowled, and Teether gnawed on the corner of Timmy's blanket. "What kind of ending is that?"

"The kind of ending I ended the story with, Timmy."

"That's how you confessed your feelings to him?" Melvin frowned. "By making it so obvious he missed the point?"

Beast Boy scoffed, offended. "Excuse me, but it really wasn't the first thing to cross my mind when I thought of what Raven saw me as."

"Bobby wants to know how long it took Beast Boy to figure it out," she answered.

Raven thought about it a moment. "Maybe a week? I left after washing the dishes, left him to his own devices. I guess something sparked in that green head of his."

He huffed, "I'm not stupid. Just slow."

"Sure."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

"You know that word?" Raven made for a dramatic gasp.

"Oh. I see how it is."


End file.
